The Lunar Star Project
by Dragon of Dusk
Summary: ON HOLD Shadow is having dreams that no one can explain. The destruction of the world is coming and no one can stop it, that is until Sonic and the gang find out That the place Shadow dreams of is real.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright...um yeah...this is my first time at a Sonic fic so...niceness please -smile-**

**Disclamer: If I owned Sonic and Co then I would be one happy camper...but I don't so there. They belong to Sega**

**XxX**

It was pitch black.

An abyss of nothingness.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed, or lived…except for one lone hedgehog.

His black form seemed to blend with the shadows and moved quietly, his shoes making not a sound as he walked upon nothingness. His crimson eyes glinted as he looked around.

_Over here…save …help …save…save…_

An old glass tank appeared a few feet away from the black hedgehog. He paused for a second, and then began to walk towards it. As he got closer, he noticed the figure that was behind the glass. The hedgehog stopped when he was right in front of it and raised his hand to touch the glass.

_**Shadow!**_

Shadow the Hedgehog snapped his eyes open. The night sky looked back at him with shining orbs of oblivion. Silently he sat up and looked around at the grassy hill.

Shadow sighed and put a hand to his head, "That dream again…" He looked back up at the stars questioningly. "What does it mean?"

XxX

**A/N: -ducks as rotten fruit is thrown her way- Yes it's short I know! I'm sorry! If I get reviews I try and make the next one longer just for them -puppy dog eyes-**

**Plllleeease R&R**


	2. Enter Black Chaos

**A/N: Hi all or few or...um...yeah... so anywho here's chapter 2 **

**A very very HUGE thank you toyuko6754**** for being my first reviewer! -hands you a cookie- yay! XD**

**Disclamer: If the Sonic team belonged to me I'd die happy but they belong to Sega so bleh. The only thing I own is Black Chaos X3**

**XxX**

Sonic was sitting down and happily eating breakfast when the front door of his house was knocked off its hinges and right onto his waffles. Knuckles strolled in looking casual.

"Yo Sonic." He waved with a goofy grin on his face.

Sonic wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at his poor waffles. "Dude! You MURDUERD my waffles!"

Knuckles stared at Sonic as if he had gone crazy. "Um…Sonic? Are you feeling ok?" Sonic mumbled something incoherently and went to the cabinets to get some cereal. Knuckles plopped himself down at the table.

Sonic then realized something. "Wait hold up…why are you here?"

Knuckles growled "Someone took the Master Emerald again…" Sonic blinked then sighed. This meant that Knuckles was going to be spending some time a Sonics house until they could get the Emerald back from…erm…whoever took it.

"So do the others know about this yet?" Sonic asked. Knuckles shook his head no and leaned back in his chair abit.

The blue hedgehog sighed again and walked over to his phone. Time to call the other and make plans.

XxX

Shadow rode down the streets of Station Square on his motorcycle. His mind kept wandering back to the dream that he had the previous night. Shadow then noticed someone in the middle of the road. His mind snapped back to the present and he slammed on the breaks.

What seemed to be an image of a girl looked up at him with a blank expression. Shadow stared at her in amazement; it was like he was staring at something that he couldn't really see. He couldn't describe her…the only think that he could make out was her eyes which were blank.

"Are you going to find me?" She asked.

Shadow froze, his heart hammering against his chest. "W-What?" He swore he saw her smile then disappear. "W- NO! Wait!" He shouted at thin air. Slowly he shook his head and blinked a few times.

"I'm…I must be going insane…" Shadow mumbled then looked around and for the first time noticed that he was right in front of Sonics house.

He got off the motorcycle and looked blankly at the house. "I really, really must be going insane…" Shadow said as he walked up to the (now repaired) front door and knocked.

The door swung open and Shadow was greeted by Sonic. "Oh hey Shadow! What brings you here?"

"Well…erm…" Shadow looked around for a good excuse other than the fact that he had seen something whacked up standing in the middle of the road. "Uh…no reason."

Sonic shrugged and stepped aside to let Shadow in.

Shadow looked back at the road on more time but then something else caught his attention. The sky was starting to turn a very familiar purplish color. He shrugged it off and started to walk inside but as he passed Sonic he whispered, "Sonic…I had that dream again." Sonic looked startled then gave him a look that said 'I'm worried about you'. Shadow sighed and continued on in.

Upon entry, Shadow silently took note that something was up. The entire gang was here. "Hey it's Shadow! Hi!" Amy waved. Shadow raised a hand in acknowledgement of the pink hedgehog. Tails was working on something in the kitchen as far as he could tell. Knuckles the Echidna was pacing around so fast that Shadow could only guess that the problem had something to do with the Master Emerald.

Sonic sighed and walked over to Knuckles. While he was still pacing, Sonic stuck out his foot and tripped the Echidna. Knuckles landed face first onto the carpet with a loud 'oof!' Knuckles jumped up and socked a laughing Sonic hard in the face.

Sonic and Knuckles started to fight but Shadow didn't pay attention. He was too busy looking at the sky. "Something's not right…" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow continued to stare at the dark purple sky.

"I MEAN that the sky has only been these colors once before…remember? Black Doom." Everyone looked a bit startled at Shadow's conclusion. They all remembered Black Doom…it's kinda hard to forget a guy like that…er alien…like that.

"But er…didn't you get rid of him?" Amy asked in a shaky voice. Everyone was now looking out the window with Shadow.

He growled, "I did…and I don't think that this is Black Doom…" as he said the name a loud explosion shook the house. Everyone stumbled to stay up right and a few pieces of the ceiling fell around them.

Both Shadow and Sonic ran outside, the others hot on their heels.

Rubble surrounded the outside of Sonics house. They all stopped and looked around, Tails being the one who noticed the laser beam coming at them. "LOOK OUT!"

They all dived in different directions to avoid being hit. Shadow coughed as a cloud of dust engulfed them. He stumbled into a clearing where he saw the others. They all looked fine, except for Knuckles; he was lying on the ground and didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon.

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow. "Yo Shadow, you ok?"

Shadow coughed again and nodded. Amy screamed and pointed at the sky; they all looked and saw an alien with wings coming towards them. It stopped a few feet from the ground and looked around at them.

"The defenders of Earth I presume?" It hissed in a deep voice. Sonic clenched his fists and almost launched off to slug the thing but Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, what's it to you ugly?" Shadow stated calmly.

The alien grinned widely, showing off its numerous fangs. "I have a message for you all from my master, Black Chaos." Everyone was shocked.

Sonic looked up at the thing. "Oh yeah? And what does the Chaos guy want?" The alien said nothing but threw a holograph disc at them and sped off cackling. Sonic growled then picked up the disc. Shadow watched him carefully; Black Chaos was obviously not that different from Black Doom.

"Tail's get Knuckles inside, Amy you go with him." Amy was about to protest but Sonic glared at her. "NOW Amy." Amy grumbled but did as she was told and followed Tails plus an unconscious Knuckles inside. Sonic then looked back at Shadow. "Shall we?"

Shadow gave Sonic a confused look but nodded anyway. The blue hedgehog put the disc onto the ground and pressed the button in the middle. Immediately it sprang to life and an alien that looked a lot like Black Doom appeared.

"Defenders of Earth I bid you welcome." It said in a scratchy voice.

Sonic growled, "Bid US welcome? We live here!" The alien looked at Sonic and laughed.

"Now down to matters, you all by now know that I am Black Chaos." It continued. Shadow snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have obtained the Master Emerald and I want something from you all, actually I would like for you to get it for me."

Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances. "And what if we don't want to?" Shadow asked in a monotone voice. Black Chaos chuckled.

"I knew you were going to say that. And quiet frankly I was hoping to have some fight in this planet. You see if you do not get me what I want; I will finish this the easy way and just vaporizes every living think on this planet with one push of a button."

The two hedgehogs exchanged shocked looks. Black Chaos continued, "Oh yes…you didn't think that I would be like Black Doom now did you? Well I'm not."

Shadow was the first to speak again, "and what do you want us to get for you exactly?" Sonic shot him a glare.

Black Chaos looked at them darkly, "It's a chip…a chip that helped create The Lunar Star Project. I'm giving you three weeks to find it." And with that he disappeared.

Sonic and Shadow shared confused looks. "What the heck is the Lunar Star Project?" Sonic wondered aloud. Shadow shrugged, just as confused as he was. Sonic began to walk back into the house. "Come on Shadow…we should tell the others."

XxX

Amy looked up as Sonic and Shadow entered the house. "Oh Sonniku! Are you hurt?" she looked at him with worry. Sonic sighed, put on a big grin and shook his head no.

The pink hedgehog shrugged and went back to dabbing Knuckles forehead with a wet cloth. Sonic looked around, there was no sign of Tails. "Hey Amy…where's Tails?"

"I'm right here." The fox stated as he came out of the bathroom holding some bandages. Sonic nodded and looked at the barely continues Knuckles.

Sonic gave him a goofy grin, "Hey Knuckle-head, you still sleeping'?" Knuckles mumbled angrily at Sonic and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest again, waiting for Sonic to tell them the news.

Sonic cleared his throat and smiled, "Well the good news is that we have three weeks to find something for Black Chaos. The bad news is if we don't get it to him by then or find it at all then he'll vaporize all of us with the push of a button."

Knuckles snorted as he grabbed an ice pack from Tails. "Gee…what a choice that guys given us." He mumbled and placed the ice pack onto his forehead.

"Oh and he has the Master Emerald."

"WHAT!"

Shadow snickered a little. The enraged Echidna looked like as though he was about to pop a vein…literally.

Amy rolled her eyes at Knuckles. "So…what are we supposed to get him? The Chaos Emeralds?" she questioned. Shadow gave Sonic a 'Shall you or I?' look and Sonic just nodded his head. Sighing Shadow guessed that meant him.

"No, he told us to find a chip that helped create the 'Lunar Star Project' …whatever that is." Shadow trailed of into his own thoughts.

Tails grinned. "I know someone who CAN find out what that is!"

Sonic stared at him then ran for the phone. "Espio! Of course! You're a genius Tails!"

XxX

**A/N: well...it was longer eheh...**

**Knuckles: What the freak? I got knocked out!**

**erm...yeah...well please R&R...please?**


	3. Finding Information

**A/N: Hey. Here's Chapter three. XD**

**yuko6754:****teehee! I'm glad you liked that part XD oh and a big thank you for being my only reviewer so far it means alot.**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townSonicandthegang,theyareownedbySega! There I said it -sniffle- the only thing that I do own is Black Chaos X3**

XxX

Charmy buzzed around Espio's head as he hung the phone up. "What'd they say? What'd they say?"

Espio tried to wave Charmy away from his head. "They just want me to come over ok!" Charmy was finally swatted away by Espio's hand. "Now leave me alone."

As Espio was about to walk out of the door Vector stepped in his way. "AH! Hey Vector move!" Vector crossed his arms over his chest

"Not until you tell us why they don't want US as well." He demanded. Espio smacked his forehead in annoyance and growled.

"They only want me because they want me to hack some government files ok?" he really, really wanted to just throw something at them to shut them up. Getting an idea, Espio pulled out one of his throwing stars and chunked it at Charmy's helmet. There was a loud "Doink!" and Charmy fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Dude, why'd you knock Charmy out?"

Espio shrugged. "One: I wanted him to shut up. Two: I need to blow off some steam…now if you don't mind I have to go now." Vector pouted and moved out of the way. Espio shook his head and left.

XxX

"Oh um a monkey!"

"No a, a…a bird!"

"You dimwits! Can't you see? It's a Helicopter!"

"A Helicopter?"

Shadow felt as though he was being put through torture. Amy had forced him to a least watch everyone else play charades while they waited for Espio to show up. Amy was doing an impersonation of Tails but no one seemed to get it except for him.

"A flying toaster!" Sonic proclaimed with a proud look on his face. Shadow shot him a death glare. How could Sonic be such an idiot at a time like this?

Espio walked in and just stared at everyone. "Jeez…did I get invited to a party for idiots or what?" Sonic looked over at him and grinned.

"Espio! There you are! Come on!" Sonic jumped up and grabbed Espio by the wrist. Espio sweat dropped as Sonic dragged him to a computer.

Shadow and the others followed. "Sonic don't rip his arm out." Amy scolded. Sonic gave them an innocent smile then turned the computer on. Espio sighed and pulled up a chair.

"So what the heck do you want me to find?" He asked while rotating his sore shoulder.

Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way and pressed Enter on the keyboard. Instantly a Government Access Only page came up on the screen. "We need you to hack into this system and see if you can find anything that has to do with something call 'The Lunar Star Project'."

Espio arched a brow. "That's it eh? Well then you all should find something to do for awhile." He stated as he started to type furiously.

Everyone else walked into the kitchen and sat down. Sonic was running his finger around on the table when he got a brilliant idea. He jumped up and ran to the refrigerator where he pulled out a pie with an evil grin. Sonic quietly aimed it at the back of Knuckles head and let it fly. "Hey Knuckle head! Catch!"

"Wha?" Knuckles turned his head just in time to get a face full of pie. Angrily he wiped it out of his eyes and grabbed a chair and chunked it at Sonic. Sonic screamed like a girl and ran out of the way.

Tail paused for a second then scream, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Shadow stayed out of the way and watched in amusement as the others threw various amounts of food at each other. Amy had some pizza in her hair and just threw a piece of orange at Sonic. Knuckles was throwing anything that he could get his hands on at Sonic and vice versa. Tails was happily throwing food and laughing.

Shadow was about to leave until a scoop of ice cream smacked him strait in the face. He gave everyone an agitated glare as it slid down his face. Everyone had frozen on the spot then swiftly pointed at Sonic.

Sonic smiled sheepishly but then screamed at the incoming Chaos Spear.

Espio's eye twitched as he worked. "Well…at least they're not as annoying as Charmy…"

--A few pieces of food and chaos spears later. (Meaning a few hours later)

Sonic and the others were out like lights. Shadow was conked out on the couch, Knuckles was sleeping in a beanbag chair, and Amy had made a bed out of blankets on the floor and was crashed on that. Sonic and Tails were crashed out on hammocks.

Espio stared at the computer screen wearily. His eyelids started to droop and the screen became unfocused. "Maybe…I should've…gotten more…sleep last night…" he mumbled tiredly. Espio's eyes closed and his head hit the keyboard. There was a loud 'duh doink!' and he tiredly opened one eye and looked at the screen.

"L…Lunar Star…Project files?" Espio sat up a bit and scrolled down the page. His eyes scanned what was on there then he sat up straighter and now was wide awake. "Holy field mice! I did it!" Espio wasn't happy for long though. He looked closer at the screen and realized that it only said a few things about that it was created for government access but noting else.

Espio banged his head on the keyboard. "Awww come on!" he moaned and didn't lift his head up. "Oh well…I got this far…might as well get some…sleep…" he started to snore as soon as the words left his mouth.

XxX

Shadow looked around. He was in a hallway of some kind.

As he started to walk he noticed that not even his shoes on the floor made a sound. It was like someone had turned the volume off in his ears or something. Shadow continued to walk, his eyes scanning the various gray doors and walls.

For some vague reason, Shadow felt as if he had been here before…many, many times. He began to ponder on that feeling and didn't pay attention to where he was going. After walking for a while, Shadow noticed that it had gotten colder in here.

Pulling out of his pondering he looked around and noticed that he was no longer in a hallway but in a lab room of some kind. His crimson eyes locked onto an old glass tank that stood in the middle of the room surrounded by all types of machines and monitors.

Cautiously, Shadow walked up to it and noticed a blurry figure inside of the tank.

_Shadow…save…destruction…help…save us…_

He whipped his head around and looked for the source of the voice. Shadow's heart began to pound. No one was there…

Shadow glanced back at the tank then gave it his full attention. Slowly he reached out a hand and laid his fingers upon the glass.

_**SHADOW!**_

White hot pain shot up Shadow's spin and exploded in his head.

XxX

Shadow awoke and sat up swiftly, his back ridged and his pupils the size of tiny dots. His body was covered in cold sweat and he began to shake.

Shadow suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He took deep breaths and looked in the mirror. His eyes looked glazed over and he didn't look as black as normal…more of an ashy color.

Moaning, he rested his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Shadow felt his stomach clench and he threw up in the toilet. Still feeling like crap he sat down and leaned against the rim of the bathtub.

Why was he feeling sick all of the sudden?

XxX

The others awoke pretty much at the same time. Except for Espio. He was still cashed out in front of the computer.

Sonic stretched and looked at his singed fur with utter fury. "I need a shower…" growling he hopped out of the hammock and passed the now empty couch.

Amy yawned and looked around. "Hey…where'd Shadow disappear to?" Sonic looked at the couch then growled. He must be in the bathroom using up all the hot water!

This thought made Sonic march to the door and bang on it as loud as he could.

Shadow looked up startled at the sudden noise the called out weakly, "What?"

Sonic paid no mind to this. "Unless you're in the shower at this moment or on the pot then I suggest you get out of there Shadow! You singed my fur last night and I need a shower!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. His body argued and Shadow threw up again.

Sonic frowned, his fury forgotten, and pressed his ear close to the door. "Hey Shad…are you ok? You don't sound too good…"

Knuckles walked up behind Sonic. "What's going on Sonic?" Sonic was so startled that he jumped and hit his head on the ceiling then came crashing to the ground. Knuckles wasn't sure weather to laugh or help him up, so he did both.

"Are you alright?" He managed to gasp out between chuckles while helping Sonic up off the floor. Sonic grumbled while dusting himself off then turned his attention back to the bathroom door.

Past the wooden door they both could hear Shadow mumbling something about being sick after having a dream. Sonic knew what that meant but Knuckles looked confused, "Dream? What dream?" Sonic shook his head and patted Knuckles on the head.

"Psst Shadow can you unlock the door so we can come in?" Sonic asked then waited. He heard some crashes then swearing. After that there was a small click and the door opened to reveal a very ashy looking hedgehog. Sonic was shocked. "Whoa! Shadow you look as bad as you sound!"

Shadow rolled his eyes again and stumbled out. Knuckles grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Come on." Knuckles helped Shadow back into the living room and Sonic ran off to the medicine cabinet looking around utterly confused.

"I never knew that Shadow could get sick…" he sighed in defeat and walked back to see Amy feeling Shadow's forehead while he protested against her doing this by slapping her hand away. Knuckles was watching in amusement while Tails was watching with worry that one was going to try and kill the other pretty soon. Sonic also noticed that Shadow was starting to look normal again.

Grinning, Sonic went off to find out how Espio was. He found Espio still crash in front of the computer. Sonic tapped his foot, trying to think of a way to wake Espio up and snapped his fingers.

Somehow he pulled a blow horn out from behind his back and put it next to Espio's head. "Three…Two…one!" Sonic pressed down on the button and a loud blaring noise could be heard throughout the entire house.

Espio jumped out of his seat, screaming like a girl. Sonic was rolling on the floor laughing until tears were brought to his eyes.

Everyone else got to see Espio looking like he had just had a heart attack and Sonic looking like a maniac on the floor.

A few minutes and glasses of water later

Shadow looked at the computer over Espio's shoulder. "So what have you found so far?" Espio glanced at him then opened up the page that he had seen last night.

"This is all that I could find so far…it does say much."

Everyone crowded around and read it.

Sonic frowned. "All it says is that they found a planet that looks like it's a moon and took a sample from it for research…big whoopdy-do!" He march away growling angrily.

"Chill Sonic, we have three weeks remember?" Tails reminded Sonic swiftly and followed him out of the room. Amy looked at everyone, grinned then followed Tails and Sonic.

Espio shrugged and went back to typing but Shadow stopped him relatively fast. "Wait…go back…I thought I saw something…" Espio went back to the first page and Shadow stared at it for a while.

Knuckles coughed uneasily. "Um…Shadow…what is it?" Shadow put his hand up signaling for silence as he read on. Knuckles scuffed his foot and was about to leave when Shadow's voice rang out.

"'The Lunar Star Project was to be stabilized in one of the governments most secure facilities.' This is dated to be over more than 80 years ago."

Sonic poked his head back in and stared at Shadow. "More than 80 years ago?" Shadow nodded as he kept on reading.

"Well…which secure facility was it to be stabilized in?" Amy asked as she reappeared from the other room. Knuckles and the others all nodded and waited for Shadow to answer.

A sly smirk played over his lips and he looked back at everyone. "It's the only facility that they have ever built…UNDER the Sahara desert…and not to mention it was abandoned 60 years ago for some unknown reason."

Sonic punched his fist into the air with a triumphant smile. "TO THE SAHARA!"

XxX

**A/N: Woohoo! They get to go to the Sahara. um yeah...**

**Shadow: How can I get sick? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I can't get sick!**

**Well...um...now you can because I'm the one writing this fic MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Shadow: -twitch- CHAOS SPEAR!**

**O.O Please R&R...please...before he kills me!**


	4. Metal in Sand

**A/N: Oh. My. God…I'm so sorry guys! Lets just say that life has been a really big pain in the ass.**

**Thank you all who reviewed this story!! It gives me hope to go on! I've come to one of the hardest and biggest road blocks of all times and I thank you again for sticking with me!**

**Cookies to you all: )**

**Now onto chapter four!!!!!!!!! (finally lol)**

**XxX**

"_Come in Tails. This is Sonic speaking over." _

Tails rolled his eyes. He was flying the X-Tornado over the ocean. Amy was sitting in the back and both Knuckles and Espio were stand on the wings.

"I hear you Sonic. What's up?" the young fox asked even though he knew what Sonic was going to say.

"_Oh nothing, I'm just wondering where you slow pokes are. Shadow and I are already at the resort and we're waiting for you."_ Sonics voice said from the com link.

Shadow's com link buzzed to life. **_"Yeah and Sonic here is stuffing his face with chilly dogs…and frankly it's making me sick…"_**

"_Yeah, yeah what ever Shad."_

Tails sweat dropped as he listened to the conversation. Amy poked her head over the shoulder of his seat. "Are they there already?" Tails nodded and focused on the controls again.

XxX

With Sonic and Shadow

Shadow's eye twitched as Sonic shoved more chilly dogs into his mouth. Sonic looked at him then grinned. "Want some?" He held a chilly dog in front of Shadow's face. Shadow grimaced and pushed the chilly dog away from him.

"Noooo thank you."

Sonic shrugged and went back to stuffing his face with chilly dogs. Shadow looked up at the sky and saw the X-Tornado and smirked evilly. "Come on Sonic, time to go." He grabbed the blue hedgehog and dragged him away from the chilly dog stand.

Somehow he managed to ignore Sonics moans and wails all the way to the meeting point, which was right at the start of the Sahara Desert.

Knuckles and Espio both jumped off of the wings and landed on the ground. Shadow dropped Sonic off with them. "Shut him up please!"

Espio grinned evilly "I have just the thing." He pulled out some duck tape and put it over Sonic's mouth. "There." Espio smiled and Knuckles rolled his eyes. Shadow did the same then walked off to talk with Tails. Amy got out of the plane and pulled out her hammer, fury burning in her eyes as she marched of to bang both Espio and Knuckles.

"So Shadow," Tails started, "do you know where the base IS under all of this?" He waved a hand at the vast extent of sand. Shadow knew that this question would come up sooner or later. He glanced around at everything, the site had another file that Espio had hacked into and that file was the map of where the entrances were but before they could print it little boy blue spilled jam all over the printer so that was out of the question.

Spotting what he was looking for, Shadow walked over to a pile of sand. "You all might want to stand back…" as he said that his body glowed with a red aura. Tails' eyes went wide and he ran over to the others telling them what was about to happen.

"Chaos Blast!!"

Everyone covered their eyes as there was a flash of red then sand being blown in every direction. Sonic began to wave the sand away from his head so he could see why Shadow did that.

None of them had to wait long because the sand cleared fast and showed Shadow standing at the top of a ladder with his arms crossed. "Well are you all coming or not?" he glanced at them then grabbed the latter and slid down it out of their eye sight.

Sonic puffed out his chest and walked over. He looked down, shrugged, and then did the same thing that Shadow did. "Yeeeeehaawww!" he shouted as he too went out of sight. Tails sighed and just flew down the hole. Amy, Knuckles, and Espio stared at each other.

"I guess you guys are the watch out gang…have fun." Espio waved with a grin and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Knuckles throttled the air.

"How did he do that?!"

Amy sweat dropped. "Uh…Knuckles…he's a ninja person remember?" Knuckles stopped throttling the air and glared at her.

XxX

Shadow was leaning against the wall waiting for the others. Espio appeared in a puff of smoke, Sonic landed on his butt and Tails just landed.

Amy and Knuckles must have been the watch out people.

"Come on lets go." Shadow said as he began to walk down the bleak hallway. Sonic glanced at the others. They all had the same feeling that Shadow was really on edge for some reason. Sonic got up and caught up with Shadow, Tails and Espio shrugged then followed.

They walked in silence all the way through the hall but Sonic could feel tension rolling off Shadow's body. Espio leaned over to Sonic, "How do we know that Shadow knows where we're going?" Sonic had been thinking the same thing and bet that Tails was too.

Shadow heard them and opened what looked like a door to their left. "Déjà vu." Was all he said as he began to step through the door way and into another gray hall with more doors.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm making them both stop. Shadow just stared strait ahead but Sonic was looking at him with a serious expression.

They stood like that even as Tails and Espio passed them. "Shadow what's wrong. You've been on edge ever since this morning." His voice was worried and serious. Shadow glanced back at him and tried to pull his arm away but Sonic held fast. "Seriously Shadow…what's got you so worked up."

"Déjà vu…" He mumbled again. "From my dreams."

Sonic blinked. How could that be?

Shadow knew that Sonic wouldn't believe him so he tried to yank his arm away once again but found that Sonic had tightened his grip. "But you said that you were walking in darkness…not a hallway…" Shadow looked back at Sonic then down at the ground.

"The dream I had last night…I was walking in this hallway…" he tore off and looked ahead once again. Sonic also looked ahead and noticed that Espio had stopped and was now looking at them.

"You weirdos coming or are you just going to stand there like statues?"

Sonic released Shadow's arm and they both continued walking.

XxX

Amy sat in the sand with a pout on her face. No way did she want to stay up here with Knuckles and guard the ship or what ever. She wanted to be with her Sonniku.

Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Knuckles just stood there. Like a big stupid red statue…

This gave Amy an idea. If Knuckles never bothered to look to see what she was doing...? Amy grinned wickedly and slowly began to sneak over to the ladder that everyone else had disappeared down not to long ago.

As Amy climbed down the latter she soon heard an outraged cry from above. "Oops…looks like Knuckles did notice after all…oh well!" A smile spread over her face and she continued down wards.

XxX

Sonic kept a close eye on Shadow as they continued on. Everything that had happened was just too strange…even for him.

Silver eyes followed the group as they made there way farther down the seemingly endless grey hallway. The eyes narrowed until they were nothing more than silver slits in the darkness.

As they walked on, Sonic was getting the familiar feeling of being watched and followed. Sure enough his feelings proved true as Espio was knocked off of his feet by something that was coming right his way. Sonic got ready to dodge it but was tackled by a blur of pink.

So there he lay on the ground with swirly eyes while Amy kissed him over and over again. "Sonniku!!"

Espio cracked up while Tails scratched his head. "But…I thought you were standing guard with Knuckles…?"

Amy swiftly stood up and brushed some invisible dust off of her dress with a wink in Tail's direction. "Who me? Naw. Knuckles was nice enough to let me come along with you guys."

Tails didn't believe that for one second, and neither did Sonic, who also stood up and brushed real dust off of himself.

Shadow looked at the scene behind him with a glare. "Hurry up already." This earned him a glare from everyone else but he paid not mind to it. Instead, Shadow just turned back around and continued onward.

The pink hedgehog stuck her tongue out at the Shadows retreating back then grabbed Sonic's arm. After smiling at him again she followed after the moody black hedgehog with a blue moody hedgehog in tow.

Espio just shrugged his shoulders and walked swiftly after them with Tails following shortly after.

Amy got bored with the grey walls quiet swiftly and she separated from the group to open one of the doors. "Hey why don't we just look around in the rooms instead of wandering around like idiots?"

That statement, everyone knew, was aimed at the fact that Shadow was seemingly leading them no where.

Sonic huffed. "Anything to stop from staring at this dumb grey walls…"

The pink hedgehog grinned and pulled the door open just a Shadow swiveled around and shouted, "Don't open--!!"

The entire underground base seemed to shake with Amy's scream and even Knuckles could here it from where he was.

Amy fell backwards and tried to scuttle away from the sight ahead of her. Sonic face twisted into fury and he stepped past the pink hedgehog and into the room.

It was a circular room and clear glass tanks lined it from one end to the other. Green fluid bubbled underneath the glass, almost as if it were searching for any crack in the surface containing it. If that wasn't enough, there also were dead bodies floating inside. Some were normal, others were disfigure but most of them were missing body parts and looked like as though they had been put through numerous amputations. They all had wires coming off of them though.

Sonic trailed one of the wires with his eyes and found that they were all attached to a huge computer of some kind on the very back of the wall. Why he hadn't seen it before he had no idea.

As he walked farther into the room he was followed by Espio. The chameleon frowned deeply as he too looked around. "What mad man did this?"

The blue hedgehog didn't answer for obvious reasons as he reached one of the tubes and read a small plaque out loud. "Number 0067, Setar the jaguar, date of expiration…" Sonic had to stop there. It didn't even say just date of DEATH…it had used expiration instead…like as though these people were nothing more then canned food.

Back out in the hallway Tails had helped Amy up while Shadow glared at her with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I tried to warn you, now if there ARE any guards here, they will know of our presence."

Amy shook off her shock and glared back at the ebony hedgehog. Her mouth opened to say something but Tails put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at the young fox who just shook his head and he turned to walk into the room.

Amy looked at Shadow then closed her eyes with a 'hmph' and jutted her chin into the air as she followed Tails into the room.

Shadow was left alone in the hallway.

Espio was now looking at the piles of data paper that lay loosely on the main computer. His eyes traveled over some of the pages sharply, hinting at building anger. As Sonic came over, the chameleon shoved the papers into his hands. "Read these…"

Green eyes scanned the pages with growing anger and disgust. Sonic suddenly and viciously crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it on the floor. "That's just NOT right!"

Espio nodded in agreement then looked around again. "Well at least we can reveal a part of the reason why Dark Chaos wants the thing that helped make this project possible…they were doing something big here…taking all of these genetics and trying to combined them…"

Amy was looking at the tubes with horror and she tried to keep herself from shivering. This place was just creepy…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to open the door…she was actually preferring the boring grey walls of the hallway at this moment.

Shadow had seen something move and he knew it. He marched into the room and grabbed Sonic's arm. The blue hedgehog jumped in start then turned to glare at his opposite. "What's the big ide-?"

Shadow cut him off with a glare of his own. "It's time to go…NOW."

Tails tilted his head to the side, his face written with worry. "Why what's the big rush?"

The ebony hedgehog opened his mouth to respond but a sharp deep voice beat him to it. "You should listen to your black friend there…and leave this very instant without what you came for."

Five heads turned sharply to the door where a newcomer stood.

Silver eyes surrounded by purple feathers stared harshly at them. His feathers jutted out from his head in almost all directions. His body was slim and seemed to scream lethal to everyone. A black gloved hand was resting lightly on the hilt of a sword that was strapped to his waist. There were also two interesting looking scars that cut across his left eye.

Amy was the first to find her voice again. "Why should we do that …?" She was waiting for his name.

Those silver eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Daemon the Hawk."


	5. The Star Is Found

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. Life has just been very hard for me. I really can't tell you how sorry I am but I thank you deeply for reviewing. Reading them has lifted my spirits greatly!**

**Yuko6754 : Thank you and I'm happy that you like it. I must admit though, I wasn't expecting you to ask that lol. Sure you can. I have no problem with that –smile- and here's the update for you as well.**

**The Only Sane One: Creepy yes I agree with that lol. Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**ShadowLove13: -laughs- Don't worry Shadow already had to use his Chaos Spear to keep me going. Thank you and I'm so happy that you love it!**

**XIchigoMewAngelX: I must say your review is the longest review that I've gotten on this story so far –smiles- -blush- I can't tell you how much your words helped lift me up and I can't thank you enough for them. And yes dead bodies in tubes is mildly disturbing but it does hold a purpose lol. Here is the next chapter for you!**

**Thank you everyone!! I really can't say that enough!!**

**XxX**

Five pairs of eyes continued to stare at the purple hawk.

Sonic winced a bit as Shadow's hand tightened around his arm. He gave the ebony hedgehog an annoyed look and try to yank his arm away. To his displeasure, this caused Shadows hand to tighten more.

Amy gulped and stated her sentence again. "Why should we leave Mr. Daemon?"

Said hawk turned his eyes to face only her. "Simple. Because you are not allowed to be here." Slowly his feet shifted into a stance and his other hand firmly gripped the hilt of his sword. Something close to menacing danced in those dangerous silver eyes. "I will only say it one more time. Leave this place now."

Sonic got his famous grin on his face. "Sure we'll leave dude. Chill, we didn't come here to pick a fight but more like to stop the destruction of the world."

Daemon growled and pulled out his sword. "Fools! If you get what you are searching for then the world will be in more danger than it is now!!"

Shadow looked back at everyone then gave Espio a pointed look. Espio nodded simply then darted forward.

Daemon darted forward in response but stopped shortly due to some throwing stars that were headed his way. In one swift movement he knocked them all out of his way only to suddenly find himself engulfed in smoke. Daemon swiftly looked around then whirled around to face the opposite direction and caught a glimpse of their forms running out the door and to the left. A scowl overtook his face. He would NOT allow them to get to that room. It was out of the question.

XxX

Everyone was running. Shadow was in the lead but he wasn't even sure if he knew where they were going. His feet moved on an accord of their own.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Shadow saw that Sonic was now carrying Amy on his back. He looked passed the blue and pink to see that Espio and Tails were not too far behind as well. Shadow narrowed his eyes and tried to see more passed them. There were no glimpses of purple or silver anywhere.

Sonic's foot caught hard on something.

A huge sweatdrop appeared next to his head as he stumbled then tumbled right into Shadow's back. Amy let out a small scream and Shadow swore in surprise as all three of them went tumbling and spinning uncontrollably onto the ground.

Espio and Tails glanced at each other and shrugged. Tails then looked back to the black, blue, and pink blur that were his friends and noticed that the three hedgehogs were heading right for a dead end. "Uh Espio…" The chameleon looked up just in time to see them crash into the door that was at the very end of the hallway. He flinched. That must have hurt.

Sonic was lying upside down with his legs held up by the door. Amy was sprawled across his stomach and Shadow was laying face first on the ground with his knees bent and the tips of his feet resting on the door handle.

Tails couldn't help but laugh abit at the comical positions that his friends were in. Espio glanced at Tails then began to laugh as well. It helped release some tension that had built up over the passed few minutes.

The door groaned and slowly fell inward. The loud THUD that came from it shut both the two laughing people up and they looked inside.

Their view was block however as Amy sat up and rubbed her head. "Owie!!"

Sonic groaned and sat up as well. Shadow managed to push himself up off of the floor. "Jeez faker! What the heck did you do to make yourself trip?" Crimson eyes and green eyes locked together in a glaring contest.

Amy looked back and forth between the two then looked to her side and saw the open room. "Uh…guys…I think I opened another door that I shouldn't have again."

Shadow's attention was immediately turned to her. Amy looked a little fear full at his gaze but managed to point into the room.

There were machines everywhere in this room. Shadow felt mesmerized and stood up still gazing at everything. His eyes then caught a glimpse of something clear and déjà vu hit him hard in the face.

XxX

Knuckles grumbled angrily as some sand blew passed him and into his eyes. He didn't enjoy playing "guard the ship" by himself. His duty was only to protect the Master Emerald. Not some dumb hunk of metal.

He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Amy had left him alone to go find her "Sonniku". Knuckles sighed deep in his throat. The pink hedgehog's obsession with Sonic was really starting to get to him. She did things with out thinking about the consequences first.

Knuckles couldn't help it anymore. He threw his arms up and screamed. "ARRRGGHH!! Why the HECK did that stupid alien have to take the Master Emerald! I'm sick and tired of having to go and get it back!"

Something cold and sharp tapped his shoulder then rested on the side of his neck. Knuckles froze and looked over his shoulder. Purple eyes connected with blazing silver ones.

XxX

"Shadow…are you sure about this?"

"Yes Amy, now just break the glass!"

"Okay…here goes nothing."

Amy swung her hammer and hit the glass to a tank that Shadow seemed very interested in. Sonic had wandered off to look at some of the machines with Tails and Espio. She pulled her hammer away and swung again. This time the glass cracked and shattered.

Amy squeaked and jumped out of the way of the shards and fluid that spewed from the gapping hole.

Shadow was staring intently at something then held his arms out in the down pouring fluid. Amy gave him a cross eyed look. What in the world was he doing? She frowned abit when he grunted and looked like as though he just caught a sack of potatoes. Shadow then took a step back and turned around so that his arms were no longer under the fluid that was slowly coming to a stop.

This just made Amy mad, for now she couldn't see what he was supposedly holding.

There was a long silence between them.

"A-Amy…"

The pink hedgehog perked up at her name. "Yes Shadow?"

There was another long silence. Amy guessed that Shadow was trying to find the right words to say or something like that. She almost giggled at the image of Shadow's mouth working up and down but no sound coming out.

How little she knew that Shadow was as a matter of fact doing just that.

"S-see if this room has anything that can be used as a blanket…"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and frowned abit. "Ok but why?" She stopped frowning though when Shadow looked back at her with wide crimson eyes. "Uh…ok…"

Sonic looked up to see Amy scuttling around like as though she was looking for something. "Hey Amy what are you doing?"

Her jade eyes glanced over at him and she smiled. "Looking for a sheet or something for Shadow. You wouldn't have seen one floating around here somewhere would you?"

Sonic scratched his head then looked around. Espio was standing on one. Sonic grinned and walked up next to him. "Hey Espio don't move ka?"

Espio's face morphed from confusion to shock as he felt something yanked out from under him. He landed hard on his back and a gasp of air escaped his mouth in the form of an "ooof!"

Amy blinked as Sonic raced over and handed her the sheet with a grin. "If Espio asks…you saw nothing." And then he was standing right back in the same spot as before. Amy blinked slowly and a sweatdrop appeared next to her head. Tails on the other hand was laughing into his hand as Espio got up and looked around in anger.

The female hedgehog then turned on her heel and walked back to where Shadow was.

"Hey Shadow!" She waved the sheet back and forth as she walked towards him. "I found a sheet!" As Shadow turned around however, Amy's step faltered for a second and she stared at the creature in his arms. "Wh-What the!!" It was a female hedgehog that looked like the complete opposite of shadow…even more so then Sonic. Where Shadow had red streaks the female had black ones and while his fur was midnight black, hers was pure white. Where his quills turned upwards, hers turned down. The contrast almost blinded Amy.

Shadow had done the exact same thing before he told Amy to get the sheet.

Amy's face suddenly turned angry.

"OMG SHADOW YOU PERVERT!!!"

A scowl imprinted itself firmly on Shadow's face. "I'm not a pervert now give me the sheet!"

Amy scowled back at him and marched over to him. She opened up the sheet and draped it over the female. Shadow shifted his arms so that Amy could wrap the sheet around the white hedgehog when he saw a blue blur come to a halt near them. Espio and Tails followed soon after.

"Hey Ames what's going o—whoa!! I'm seeing double here!" Sonics green eyes widened considerably when the landed on Shadow who was still holding the white hedgehog. Espio crossed his arms over his chest and Tails held up some papers that he had found.

Amy took the papers from Tails. "What's this stuff Tails?"

The young fox was still staring at the white hedgehog. "They explain the experiments that were going on around here and what their main purpose was for." Sonic looked back to his young friend wanting him to continue. Tails did so without any help. "They were all to create that creature right there," he pointed to the female, "as a part of the 'Lunar Star Project'."

Shadow looked down at the female. Suddenly she moved and nuzzled herself closer to him. It bugged him to death on how much she looked like him…

"I told you to leave, but seeing as how you took my words too lightly…"

Everyone whirled around to see Daemon standing in the door way and had a fist full of something red.

Sonic frowned but Amy beat him to it. She gasped "Knuckles!!"

The once proud echidna was bleeding and bruised. Both physically and mentally, for the red that Daemon was holding was a fist full of Knuckles dreadlocks and it would have appeared that the purple hawk had dragged him like that all the way here.

Sonic became furious. "What did you do to him!?"

Daemon glared darkly at the blue wonder and tossed Knuckles out in front of him. "If you are wise you will leave the female here."

Tails whispered to Sonic. "We can't leave her here! She might know something about the chip that we need to find." Sonic nodded and watched as Amy helped Knuckles up.

Daemon was not in the mood for more of their stubbornness. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them. He really didn't want to kill them but he couldn't allow them to take the Star away from here. He tried one last time none the less. "You have no idea what you'll have unleashed if you take her out there…" He stopped though and his eyes widened at the female.

Confused, Sonic turned to look as well and saw the female's eyes slowly fluttering open. His mouth opened abit. "Shadow…she's…waking up I think…"

Crimson orbs tore away from the hawk and down to the female in his arms. His eyes met with unblinking ones. A small bone chilling shudder ran down his spine. Her iris's were black…and her pupils crimson.

They stared unblinking at one another for the longest of time.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow's face went blank and everyone else looked shocked as the female then closed her eyes in sleep.

Daemon looked just as shocked as everyone else and lowered his sword to where the point was touching the ground. "D-dammit…"

Sonic tore his eyes away from Shadow and looked to the hawk. "What…just happened?" Amy looked from Sonic to Daemon and shifted abit.

Daemon the sheathed his sword and glared darkly at the cobalt hedgehog. "You shouldn't have made you're ebony friend look down…you've written out the worlds destruction from your rash actions!" His glare then turned to Shadow, who returned the glare ten fold. "As for you…" Shadow watched as the hawks shoulders slumped tiredly. "You are now her teacher…her guide in life. She is now bonded to you…Shadow."

Everyone's gaze turned to Shadow and the sleeping female in his arms.

A very colorful swear word managed to stumble out of Shadow's mouth.


End file.
